


Ahadi's Magical Antics (for sSneakyFoXx / BrittHyatt)

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [27]
Category: The Lion King
Genre: Ahadi is a jerk and a bully, Crossovers nobody asked for but here they are anyway, Fanfiction, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy References, Funny, I have too much free time on my hands, Mufasa doesn't remember his childhood (gee I wonder why), Pre-Lion King, Scar and Ahadi, Scar had a terrible childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Ahadi-s-Magical-Antics-699815089Spell names and effects taken from Final Fantasy lore: https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Magic_(term)Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487





	Ahadi's Magical Antics (for sSneakyFoXx / BrittHyatt)

Scar: Father! I've finally learned the truth! Now you're gonna pay for everything you...  
  
Ahadi ( _nonchalantly makes a gesture with his right paw_ ): Float!  
  
Scar ( _feels a flow of energy underneath his body_ ): What the... 

( _Looks down, realizes he's hovering above ground, panics_ ).  
  
Ahadi ( _smug_ ): I've been brushing up on my White Magic. How do you like my Float spell?

Scar ( _struggles against motion sickness_ ): D-Don't change the s-subject, F-Father! ( _Dry-heaves_ ). Y-You have a lot to a-answer for!  
  
Ahadi: Yeah, about that... ( _Makes another gesture_ ). Muddle! 

Scar ( _is struck by magic, becomes confused,_ _spins right round, baby, right round_ ): W-What is happening!?  
  
Ahadi ( _imitates a radio announcer_ ): Hello, hello! You're lucky caller number one and you've just won our sweepstakes!  
  
Scar ( _enthused_ ): Really!? What do I get?  
  
Ahadi ( _gestures with his left paw_ ): Blind! 

( _A dark cloud covers Scar's eyes_ ).  
  
Scar ( _terrified_ ): I can't see!  
  
Ahadi: I also use Black Magic. Comes in handy when you're defending your hard-won kingdom from potential usurpers... ( _Scar attacks, misses, trips over nothing_ ). ...and contemptible bastards.  
  
Scar ( _furious_ ): Y-You have no r-right to c-call me anything! Y-You've spent your l-life making m-mine a living h-h-hell from the moment I was b-born!  
  
Ahadi ( _pretends to be hurt_ ): Really, Taka, that's no way to speak to your father... ( _Grins spitefully_ ). ...if you had one, that is.  
  
Scar ( _wounded to the core_ ): W-Why? Why do you h-hate me so much? I-I had no say in the way I came into this world...  
  
Ahadi: No more than I did, but that's not the point.  
  
Scar: I-Is it b-because I don't t-take my "responsibilities" seriously? Because I w-won't show r-respect to a l-lion who goes out of his w-way to make me m-m-miserable?  
  
Ahadi (glowers at Scar): Well, there's that, but you still haven't seen the bigger picture. ( _The puzzled Scar retches repeatedly_ ). You see, boy, I am a king, and kings are deserving of respect. As desirable as the love and admiration of your subjects might be, those are petty trinkets compared to what's truly at stake...  
  
Scar ( _swallows hard, dry-heaves again_ ): Y-You... you w-want me t-to...  
  
Ahadi ( _smiles sinisterly, makes a right-paw gesture_ ): Fear! 

( _Scar is surrounded by will-o'-wisps and other ghostly apparitions. Although he can't see them well, he screams, tries to run as the wailing spirits fade, only to trip over himself_ ).  
  
Scar ( _barely able to stand_ ): P-Please s-stop... I-I'll b-b-b-b-behave...  
  
Ahadi: That tired old ditty is grating to my ears. Which reminds me... ( _Another lefty gesture_ ). Silence! 

Scar ( _is engulfed by dark magic. When it lifts, he tries to speak, realizes he's become mute,_ _speaks soundlessly_ ): Mother...  
  
Ahadi ( _rolls his eyes_ ): Pray all you want. Uru and Mufasa are not going to save your sorry hide this time. ( _Scar pounces, misses yet again_ ). If you're wondering why I chose _him_ as my heir, then allow me to enlighten you... ( _Ahadi produces a copy of The Pride Land Times, distractedly turns its pages as Scar keeps attacking and missing_ ). Never mind the fact that Mufasa is my _real_ son. He is strong, responsible, wise beyond his years. Too bad I can't say the same about you... ( _Yet another lefty gesture_ ). Slow! 

( _Scar feels sick to his stomach as the flow of time and space around him comes to a crashing halt, then resumes at a snail's pace. He pounces slo-mo with all his might. Ahadi laughs heartily and simply sidesteps, causing Scar to trip as Mufasa emerges from somewhere else_ ).  
  
Mufasa: Father! What are you doing!?  
  
Ahadi: M-Mufasa! I-It's not what it looks like!  
  
( _Scar shakes and shivers, keeps stumbling all over the place, vainly tries to rid himself of the black smoke emanating from his eyes. He slothily, silently screams for help, floats and spins in mid-air, succumbs to nausea, reacquaints himself with his supper in excruciatingly slow motion_ ).  
  
Mufasa: You're bullying Taka again! I won't stand for it! I'll...  
  
Ahadi ( _makes a panicked right-paw gesture_ ): Fog! 

( _Several reddish orbs circle around Mufasa, then vanish in a puff of smoke, leaving him disoriented_ ).  
  
Mufasa: W-What happened?  
  
Ahadi: Nothing to worry about, my son. Your brother is acting out again, and I'm afraid I have no choice but to discipline him. Now run along and go to sleep. It's past your bedtime.  
  
Mufasa: What's bedtime? What's son? Who are you? Who am _I_?  
  
Ahadi ( _face-palms, turns to Scar_ ): See what you made me do!? Now you've forced my hand... ( _Gestures with both paws_ ). Stop! Fog! Mini! Sleep! Cure! 

( _The spells heal and/or wreak havoc upon Scar as he loses his memory, becomes paralyzed, shrinks to the size of an action figure, falls asleep on his feet_ ).  
  
Mufasa: What's going on?  
  
Ahadi ( _heads to where Scar stands_ ): Social experiment. ( _Picks up the stiff, tiny Scar, gives him to Mufasa_ ). Try not to bite into him.  
  
Mufasa ( _muffled_ ): Do I know you?  
  
Ahadi ( _is about to recast Silence, but stops_ ): Just come along and don't say a word.  
  
Mufasa: Okay.

( _They leave_ ).


End file.
